Beast Boy The Clerk
by Elf-of-the-Sword
Summary: Garfield has a crappy job with a crappy manager but who says there isn't a silver lining.  RaxCy How does that happen and what does this have to do with BB being a clerk you ask? well read and find out. Also BBxOC
1. Just another day

What's happening peoples? I have and will renovate the entire story. As you can see in the comments I have reread the story and it is terrible. So I will be redoing the whole story carefully making it better.

Hey guys it me Elf of the Sword bring you a Cyborg and Raven love story. I know I haven't brought out the best stories but I think I've got it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC comics do. If I did then Teen Titans would say cuss words like real teens.**

Chapter 1: Just another day.

*Beeep Beep Beeep SMACK!* was the usual routine for Garfield Logan and his alarm clock.

"Ugh…why did I let Cyborg buy me that clock? Oh yeah, It was so 'I could get to work on time'." Garfield said in a deep Cyborg-like voice as he rolled out of his bed.

Cyborg or Victor Stone as it says on his birth certificate is the new assistant manager at the TT Store. Now you might be wondering why call him Cyborg if his name is Victor. Well that is simple my dear friend. At first Victor was just a regular college student on a football scholarship with good grades, a car and a girlfriend. Until one day at the rivals game the star player Victor got tackled and broke his leg. The bone was broken so bad that the doctors could not fix it and just gave him a prosthetic leg instead. Everyone else calls him his Victor but Garfield, being the goofball that he is calls him Cyborg because it reminded him of character on his favorite TV show Teen Titans.

Anyways, where was I…oh yea back to Garfield.So after Garfield grabbed a shirt off the floor, smelled it and gave some mental judgment deeming it ok to wear he put it on and headed out the door.

Now Mr. Logan owned a vehicle of transportation, except for it didn't work, so he took the bus every morning to work (and everywhere else). Well at least that was the plan to ride until he saved enough money to fix it, which was as soon as he stopped buying a video game pile almost equal to his check.

But that was two things Garfield was good at: playing video games. I mean boy he could play, he was the top master in every game and in every genre. From games like Super Italian Guy Galaxy and Legend of Chance: The New Beginning, to games like Call of Warcraft and War Gear; he played them all.

Garfield always hated it, work I mean. He hated everything about it from how the bathroom smelled like pee no matter how many times Victor made him clean it, to how his lime green and red shirt couldn't make him look like a dork than he already did. I mean at first it was cool at first but being the free spirit that he is, it was making the work boring. Just the same thing everyday nothing new, I mean there were those few times when the TT Mart got robbed but I don't think a little kid stealing one pack of gum a robbery. I mean his mom was right there when he stole it and the kid got punished for and that was just about it.

But there was one thing that Garfield always looked forward to everyday. This was the thing that made him persevere everyday just to see this moment. And that thing was Rachel Roth. I mean he liked her but not like her, like her or did he? Aw what am I saying? He couldn't go out with her anyways because she was Cyborg's, I mean, Victor's girlfriend. So what is a blond skinny nerd like Garfield to do? Well stay tuned and find out!

Oh did I also mention that Victor is his manager?

**1****st**** A/N: **That's the end for now. I wanted to put more but my body wanted sleep and I can't argue with that. But more will be up soon so read and review. Thanks

**2****nd**** A/N: **This is, as you know, the revised version of Chapter one. I will do all the chapters like this so I can have a better story. I mean I see a better story in here I just gotta reshape some stuff here and cut some parts there. Hopefully this is a little better. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

_Elf of the Sword_


	2. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg

**This is the new chapter 2.**

**Well now for chapter 2. I know this story might seem depressing but it will get better soon. Just think of me as a glass half-empty guy. This might be a little late but I'm just human (unfortunately) like you guys so life, writer's block and procrastination comes first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Also any similarity to any people, places or historic events is entirely coincidental.**

Chapter 2: Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Rachel Roth, boy oh boy I tell you she was a looker; she was always that one that had all the boys look away and around the corner. It's not as to say that Rachel wasn't pretty, but in her own way. I mean not a lot of guys or girls of Jump High School liked black hair, pale skin, and dark clothes. After the social hell hole of high school; she entered college where she was more accepted.

The fully 'developed' Rachel caught much attention, which she thought was in her favor, but she soon realized that after she and the guy she was dating 'got on a higher level of connection' he seemed to pull a Houdini and disappear. After years of failed love Rachel moved on vowing never to fall in love so easily and be played like some 50 cent whore.

I mean who would have thought that Rachel Roth, the same goth girl that everybody teased would have anything in common with the town's football legend Victor Stone aka "The Statue". What's even more surprising is that they are actually dating.

Now, now before you guys grab your torches and shotguns let me explain.

It all started back when Victor broke his leg and got put off the football team making lose his scholarship, surprisingly his girlfriend, and now with no way to go to school except a few other minor scholarships and grants he had to quit school.

He had to move back in with his parents, and of course they said yes but he had to get a job ("No grown man that lives in this house, is gonna sit here and do nothing"). So Victor applied to numerous places such as Rickey T's, Tram Station, Deli Deli Man, and even his own momma's store. It was the same after every place "Sorry we're just not looking for someone like you right now." the people said, "Well thanks a lot." Victor said. Well after a commute across a town of disappointment he finally comes to a place that was newly opened **TT MART **in bright, red letters.

The owners, Mr. Wasozki and his wife, just moved to America from Canada and wanted to start a life here so they built the convenient store. At first they thought they were getting robbed, but after he explained that he was here to get a job and was a college cripple; they accepted him. The one that accepted him the most was Mrs. Wasozki who could understand being a cripple because she lost a leg in a car accident back in her homeland when she was little. Then when his wife wanted to hire him, he shook his head, because he knew would have to hire Victor or Mr. Wasozki would have a week without sex.

The mrs. figured that out by coming to America. (Then again it's probably the same in every country.)

So after working there for three months Victor started to notice two patterns. About every Wednesday at four pm, a girl would come in and buy some Herbal Tea. The second thing he noticed that every Friday a little scrawny guy would come in and buy the latest comic and a pack of animal crackers.

At first he didn't think anything of it but soon he noticed her and decided that she was creepy; as all people did. But after some time, like all things, he started to appreciate tolerate it and grew interest. He was always interested in the gloomy face that she always carried. She constantly had her hair partially covering her face and had her face down in a book.

Even while walking, which proved to be an unfortunate activity because it caused her to walk past the _**CAUTION: WET FLOOR **_sign and slip on a puddle. She instinctively yelped for help and grabbed the ladder which wasn't sturdy, which almost caused it to fall on to her. Well almost if it wasn't the timely intervention of Victor, who just happened to be at the end of the aisle putting up cans, rushed to her aid and caught her. He used this opportunity to do what he always wanted to do with her. Talk.

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Ew. Get your hands off me! All men are pigs!"

"What the hell? I'm just doing my job. Also I didn't even touch you inappropriately, I grabbed your back. I just saved you; I could've let you bust your ass and laughed. All women are ungrateful!" Victor says.

"Um…yea well can't you just go to the register so I just buy my stuff and go? I have to get to work." Raven answers coldy rolling her eyes.

Victor in thought *_Jeez what a grouch!*_

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I know that Raven and Cyborg got off to a rocky start but things will change. Change for how, well stay tuned! R &R! **

**2****nd**** A/N: Yes this is the revised version of chapter two. On to Ch. 3!**


	3. Raven and Cyborg Round 2

**Well now for Chapter 3. Yea I know the last chapter said it would have all three but…yea. I know this story might seem depressing but it will get better soon. Just think of me as a glass half-empty guy. This might be a little late but I'm just human (unfortunately) like you guys so life, writer's block and procrastination comes first.**

**This is the revised version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Also any similarity to any people, places or historic events is entirely coincidental.**

Raven and Cyborg Pt. 2

It has been a month since that eventful day they haven't said a thing to each other. At first Rachel started to go to another store, one farther away but it still had everything she needed.

That was until she started to get "hit on" by horny teens. At first she ignored it, but after a while they started to get more and more aggressive.

"Hey girl in the blue!" said the obnoxious teen who seemed to be the leader of the group. "You've been dodging us every day now." He said while they started walking towards her.

At first she was startled, why were they here at seven in the morning? (And on her first day). Rachel thought that after a night of drinking and hookers (or whatever she thought that test tube mistakes like themselves did with their night) that they would be too tired to wake up anywhere past 10.

Rachel picked up her pace to a small jog hoping that they would just leave her alone after they chased her for a block like they always did, but this time they kept following.

"Hey get her!" said the leader. "But make sure you leave that sweet fat ass to me!"

"Ugh! All men are the same! Damn perverted juveniles!" Rachel screamed.

Rachel ran for about two and a half blocks until she started to run out of breath.

_Ohno! _Raven started to panic. She didn't have much energy to run much farther. So she had to think of a plan to lose them.

Soon they were getting closer and closer and one of them grabbed her collar and exposed her shoulder revealing her bra.

Rachel let out a small cry

"Awww yea! if you be a good girl and take the rest of that off I'll be a little gentle." Said the leader as they cornered her in an alley.

Victor was in his apartment watching TV when he heard screaming.

_Hey girl in the blue! _

Victor instinctively turned his TV up to ignore James and the rest of the CAY 7.

"Why they gotta start so early in the morning? I'm trying to watch some cartoons on my day off."

_Ugh! All men are the same! Damn perverted juveniles!_

Victor lowered the volume knowing whose voice that was he looked out of the window and saw the whole fiasco of Rachel getting dragged to the alley behind his apartment.

Victor threw on some shorts and sprinted down three flights of stairs and busts open the door.

When he had got to her they had already surrounded her on the wall with her barely conscious to defend herself and seemed to have completely lost her shirt with them working on her pants.

"**HEY! JAMES! YO ASS IS BACK HERE AGAIN!" **Victor shouted.

"Aw man, it's Victor!" one of the gang members said. "Let's get out of here!"

James stopped him. "Hold the Hell up you little wuss, there at least 7 of us and one of him so what's he gonna do? Last time it was just me and-"

"And you got yo ass handed to you that's what happened, so just let her go and you won't have to visit the hospital again." Victor threatened.

"Go to hell blackie! Get him!" Roared James as he turned red with fury.

Victor braced himself and put his guard up. He swung at one and bust his nose making him fall back. Then another punk grabbed him from behind and put him in a headlock. But Victor just threw him like a doll almost into another guy but he dodged and punched Victor in the face. (This really isn't a good idea in the first place, because with Victor, being 6' 7" and 250 pounds, isn't a guy that you would want to get angry.)

"EVERYBODY BACK AWAY!" shouted James. "I want to rip him to shreds and finally settle this crap once and for all!" James whipped out a butterfly knife and started to swing.

When James whipped it out Victor was a bit surprised but he noticed something in particular that made him calm down a little.

James swung wildly with a ferocious attack that Victor barely dodged managing to get cut on his side. James smiled in delight. He swung two more times but it really was a feint for him to kick his fake leg.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Victor howled in pain. Victor collapsed writhing in pain.

"Hell yea! I finally got you. You asswipe!" James cried in a Hyena-like matter.

"Yea…cause you cheated…damn punk bitch." Victor breathed.

James grabbed Victor by the shirt and stabbed him in his side.

"**AAAAAHHHH!**" Victor winced in pain.

"Look here damn it you're in no position to act tough, I'll give you one chance get yourself out of this. All you have to do is bow down and accept me as your leader." James growled.

Victor gave him a blank stare. "Yea right, over my dead body."

James sneered "Well now, that can surely be arranged."

Victor closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"**FREEZE!**" shouted a police officer.

"What no way! Someone snitched on me?" James shouted as he ran off with two boys in blue in hot pursuit.

Victor's vision started to get a little blurry _Aw Crap. _He thought. _Must be losing too much blood. Well at least she's safe. That's all that matters. _Then he lost consciousness.

**A/N: Ahhh! What going to happen to Cyborg? Where is Raven? And when is Beast Boy going to be involved? Well don't worry all those answers will come soon (hopefully in the next chapter but still soon) so Read and Review. **

**-Elf of the Sword**


	4. Cyborg and the Doctor

**Sorry to tell you guys this but I got robbed and they stole all my flash drive, among other things, which had a good chunk of Chapter 4 on it. So that's y this chapter is a little late. But I am okay so thanks for asking. **

**Yea I know the last chapter said it would have all three but…yea. I know this story might seem depressing but it will get better soon. Just think of me as a glass half-empty guy. This might be a little late but I'm just human (unfortunately) like you guys so life, writer's block procrastination, and apparently getting robbed by idiots comes first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Also any similarity to any people, places or historic events is entirely coincidental.**

Chapter 4: Victor and the Doctor

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* was the sound Victor heard when he had awaken.

"Ugh" Victor moaned as he had awakened. He blinked around and saw the white room with beige stripes on the wall.

Apparently there was someone else who resided in the room besides him because he heard a sigh. Victor jumped up at his new found roommate's appearance making him instinctively punch him in the gut making the roommate fall backwards. After being struck the guy tried to steady himself by grabbing something, which he did, but ended up grabbing the table which held Victor's antibiotics on it, making the table tilt and causing the needle fall and pierce his shoulder. But it was then and only then when the guy was on his back that Victor realized that he was a doctor. And he knocked him out cold.

Victor with slowly realizing that this might be a problem he turned over and went to sleep.

Victor was awakened a few hours later with by a rough push to the shoulder.

"Aw Damn! Can you not do that while I'm trying to recover? My insurance company just barely covered you walking in the door. I don't think I can handle this as well." Victor scolded the male nurse.

"Yea well chill out while I give you your shot because Dr. Logan is out of commission…*ahem*due to some previous endeavors of a certain **somebody."** The male nurse said as he called out Victor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Victor said taking a defensive stance. "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad, did I?"

"No you don't have to worry about that he just has a few scrapes and bruises. He's just in the recovery room." The male nurse replied. "But when he regained consciousness, he told that there would be some repercussions for your actions."

"Aww man. How much do I owe?" Victor sighed knowing this would come out of his pocket.

"Oh no, you don't need money." The male nurse said while taking off the tip of the needle and getting some alcohol.

Victor slowly getting nervous said "Well…what do I need to do?" Victor looked around for help but they were the only people in the room.

"Just an eye for an eye. That's all." The nurse said while trying to putting alcohol on Victor's shoulder.

"GET 'IM BOYS!" the nurse cried out as four big guys in white rushed in and held Victor down.

"OH HELL NO! LET ME GO!" Victor shouted within the hustle and tussle of arms and legs.

"Eye for an eye Mr. Stone" the nurse in his most evil bad guy voice ever, as he raised the needle sky high and thrust it down with such a force, that it pricked Victor's shoulder giving him the antidote.

Victor winced and prepared himself for the antagonizing pain of the stab of the needle but it never came.

Victor blinked twice. "What?...That's it?"

"Yea that's it. Mr. Stone. Did you actually think that we would stab you in the shoulder?" the nurse bluntly said.

"Well yea, I mean with all the four big guys and all." Victor stated looking at all the guys in white.

"No he just wanted to make you piss your pants." One of the big bald guys in white said.

"Maaaaan, are you guys are a bunch of quacks?" Victor said while rolling his eyes.

The guy Victor knocked out stepped in.

Looking around the guys in white Victor saw his victim that was healing pretty well for someone whose gut was busted by a '6"7 250 pound guy.

"Hello Mr. Stone I'm your doctor, Dr. Logan. And yes we are a bunch of quacks. But the quacks that saved your life nonetheless." Dr. Logan

Nodding in agreement Victor replied with a touché.

"Well now that you're paperwork is done and your insurance came through; you are free to get the hell outa here." The doc said with a straight face.

"Your things are right next to you, nice working with you, chump." One of the guys in white said trying to be cool.

About an hour later Victor was strolling home, pizza in one hand and a 2-liter in the other.

"Huuuhhh boy. It kinda feels good to come home after all that's happened." Victor sighed as he was opened the door to his apartment building "What a day. I tell you Sarah, if you would have been there you would have freaked out." The funny thing Victor wasn't talking to anybody in particular, except for his cat, but really it was just to relieve the stress of the day.

**Well that's it for now, I just wanted to attempt funny chapter, and hopefully it was successful. I promise that Beast Boy will be in next chapter. But as I said in the beginning my house got broken into and I had to start all over and surprisingly it didn't go like I planned before. Well, see you next chapter. Read and Review. **

_-Sincerely,_

_Elf-of-the-Sword._


	5. Cyborg and Beast Boy

** I know it has almost been a year since I posted on this site and I have to admit that I had to reread my own story to remember what the hell was going on. So now I give you Chapter 5: Revelation. Guess who's actually in the story? Garfield! Or otherwise good ol' Beast Boy! Finally! NOTE: ****Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Also any similarity to any people, places, historic events or pop stars is entirely coincidental.**

**Chapter 5: Cyborg and Beast Boy**

A few weeks after the incident, things kind of died down and life got back to normal; family stopped calling, friends stop coming over and his wasn't as lenient to let him have the day off as before. But one thing he couldn't get off his back is where that girl

"Well life is finally back to normal" Victor said to himself while getting dressed. When he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV Victor's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Here we have at our Unsung Heroes segment here at Channel 76 News, our own reporter Rachel Roth who would have been a victim of a gang rape if not for the timely intervention of a young man, who Rachel says is her 'savior'. Rachel in your own words, tell us how it happened and how this young man came to save you."

Victor was so surprised and relieved he didn't know what to do. I mean he knew she wasn't majorly hurt as far as he could tell, so he thought that she would be back on her feet in no time. But after a few weeks of not seeing her, Victor thought she had left town never to return. But thankfully here she was, with excellent health, a job, and looking good to boot.

_Hm, well it's good to see her strong on her own two feet._ Victor thought as he made his way out of his apartment and into the pleasant September air.

After two hours on duty, *ding ding* went the bell above indicating that someone came through the door. _Here he comes right on time _Victor said to himself slightly annoyed. Let's get this straight, it's not that Victor didn't like the guy, he almost found him to be a little brother somewhat; but it was his persistent jokes that he used over and over again that made it just a little unbearable. Not to say he never had his funny moments but they were overshadowed by the less funny, more groan worthy ones.

Of course he was talking about Garfield Logan the son of the good doctor Mark Logan. Now Garfield was a strange kid, good-natured, but strange. It's weird the way he had to name every animal cracker before he eats it then he buys it. Even if he realized his favorite comic didn't come that day he would still stand at the counter finish the package, and then buy it. I don't even want to get in how he has to 'moonwalk' to the comics. Well at least that's what he calls it; I call it walking backwards while semi-sliding your feet then falling and knocking stuff over. I digress, while Garfield is geeky, somewhat annoying and little bit of a klutz, he still has his good points. Why just last Tuesday he did what he does every week and read to children at the local library. Don't give me that look, of course he can read, but he does it in 'Garfield style' of course. By doing that he also learned he is a pretty swell actor; but don't take my word for it. If you really want to see him in action check him out in his high school; he has the lead in his school play.

After he got his favorite comic "Astronomo" he went to the counter and grabbed some animal crackers.

"Will that be all?" Victor said trying to hurry him out the store before Garfield could get started on his rant.

"Yeah Cyborg that's all and hey guess what?" Beast Boy said excitingly. "I finally got a part in the school play! The lead!"

"Look I'm happy for you but please, I went over this with you. You can't call me Cyborg just because you say I look like some character on TV. Just call me Victor." Victor said hoping he would leave.

"Aw c'mon. You watched that one episode of Teen Titans with me and you even said it yourself that he looked like you. Also the both of you have a synthetic leg…oh and also bald" Garfield protested.

"I said he had a resemblance of me as in he had some similarities but he doesn't look like…ugh…what am I doing arguing with a child about how I look like a cartoon character? This is ridiculous. Look just get your change and get out of here. And for the last time my name's not Cyborg!" Victor ran his hand over head. "Furthermore I'm not bald; I just like to keep it shaved real low."

"Soooo…in other words bald." Garfield smirked.

"Just get out." Victor sighed.

"All right see ya later Cyborg" Beast Boy said as he left the door.

Victor was going to go after him to give him an old fashioned noogie but someone else entered the store at that moment. Rachel Roth.

A/N: Well that's all for now but there will be more soon, the juices of creativity seem to be flowing out of my head like crazy hopefully I can get a few more chapters out before a drought comes along. You know how writer's block can be for you writers out there. Well till next time R&R!


	6. The Date

**What's up I'm back guys! This is another chapter hopefully things get better from here on out. ****Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. If I did they would cuss like real teens. Also any similarity to any people, places, historic events or pop stars is entirely coincidental. Also grab some chips or something this one is kind of long.**

**Chapter 6: The Date**

Earlier that day when after Victor left for work…

"And as we end our Unsung Heroes segment here on Channel 76 News; we thank our own Rachel Roth for coming in today." The reporter said. "Rachel you been through so much these last few days. Are there any words you would like to leave the viewers with?"

"Well I would like to say one thing. Wherever you, whoever you are, and if you're watching this; thank you for saving me." Rachel's heart fluttered and she blushed just a little when she said those words.

After Rachel left she had got in her car and left for her apartment where she still had a little bit of packing left to do. When she got home she looked at the boxes and sighed. "Ugh boy I need some tea, I think green tea will do this time. " So she walked down three flights of stairs, wandered onto the street and the bus came and picked her up. After 20 minutes on the rattling junk reap she made her way across the street to the TT Mart as she excused herself as a little nerdy kid holding a comic and some snacks sooched to the side to let her in as he ran out to a parked BMW.

When she saw someone running at her shaking his fist, she flinched, but when she realized that it Victor; she gasped in delight and ran towards him giving him a hug and slightly nuzzling her head in his chest. (which she noticed was well developed)

Victor on the other hand didn't notice that someone else had come into the store until he had noticed two soft round things on his chest. Victor, in realizing that those soft things, belonged to Rachel, he loosened up and returned the favor of her hug.

"Hot dog it's good to see you again! I had thought that the CAY 7 ran you out of town; it's been a few weeks since I seen you." Victor said relieved.

"I know right! I thought about seeing you to come and thank you but I couldn't. At first I was still shaken up from the incident and then I got calls from everybody and people were visiting like crazy." Victor interrupted "I know right I had the same problem with everybody visiting my mom came like 12 times." "Really? Like yea my mom and dad did that to, well anyways in the middle of all of the visitations I had to call my job because it happened on my first day, so I had to explain why I didn't show and give them a copy of the hospital bill for proof." 

Victor was about to state that what her job did was outrageous when a mom with two kids came in and asked where the juice was.

"It's in the back." Victor answered back before turning back to Rachel. "Look I would to love hear all what happened, but I have to get back work so…*Victor scratched the back of his head* if you're not doing anything how about we talk over dinner or something." Without knowing Victor held his breath.

"Weeellll…let's see" Rachel said joking "I think I have a small opening around nine, how's that?"

"That's great so how about you and me meet at Deli Deli Man?" Victor replied.

"I think that would be great see you then" and with that Rachel left.

Just then the manager Mr. Wasozki called. "Hello….Today? What time?...His name is Garfield Logan. No I don't need to know what he looks like. I already know. Thank you bye"

_Well it looks like the little guy is going to be working now. Man I hate training new people but he better be better than that last girl…ugh…Kori um Anderson. _Victor thought to himself.

As Victor was helping out an elderly woman out to her car another car pulled up with, who would've guessed, Garfield Logan in the good old TT Mart shirt that he got in orientation.

"Hey Cyborg, I'm here for my training." Garfield said kind of nervous yet excited at the same time. This was the first time he had a job which meant new responsibilities, that made him nervous, but his dad told him 'think of this as a new adventure in life instead a growing pile of responsibilities'; and that's what made him excited.

As the last few hours of his shift passed, Victor the responsibility of teaching the new employee the ropes to the manager Mr. Waszoki, who was in charge of the late night/early morning shift.

As he caught the bus to his apartment complex, Victor thought more and more about his date later on with Rachel, he getting more and more calm.

'What do you mean calm?' Yes, Victor was calm as a meadow right before his first date with a complete stranger. Why you ask? Well that's just how smooth he was, ever since middle school he was always good with the opposite sex. But anywho back to the story.

Just then Victor got a little self-conscious of how he was going to present himself. Sure he had stuff to wear but he didn't want to come on his first date on the bus. So, with a sigh, Victor headed towards his car.

Victor first got his car in college and kept after he broke his leg and got kicked out; but after a while he just couldn't keep up the maintenance anymore. So after taking the bus a few months looking for a job, Victor thought he would go back to driving but he realized that it was a lot cheaper to ride the bus. Now after about a year of neglect he had no idea what condition it was in but he had a hour to find out and fix it.

"Ok, let's see if this thing even starts." Victor popped the key in the ignition and turned it.

*Vrrrrdrdrdrrddrdrdrd* and with that it was dead.

"Damn. Just damn. I knew it was bad but not this bad. Well alright I guess I'll have to call my cousin." After a quick trip across the street he knocked on his cousin's door. "Hey Jamall! Open the door it's Victor!" After a bit of shuffling you hear the door open and see some skinny guy in his boxers opens the door.

"What do you want Vic I'm kind of busy." Jamall answers nodding his head back at the women covering themselves in bed sheets down the hall. "Who is it babe?" one calls out to Jamall "Yea hurry up." The other one says. "I'm coming, it'll just be a minute just go back in the room." Jamall replies. He narrows his eyes and tells Victor "This better be important."

"Look man it is I have this date and my car won't start." Victor hoping that Jamall wouldn't be a jerk.

"Ooooh. It's a girl. Well why didn't you say so. Damn man you ain't had a date in a year. You sure you can still get it?"

"Yea I still can." Victor said sternly. "And no it's not like that, I'm not like you who can't keep it in his pants for seven seconds and has had seven 'relationships' in the past three months"

Jamall was not amused. "Look man you want your car fixed or not?"

"Yea, yea, yea I get the hood open."

After a few minutes under the hood Jamall made his diagnosis.

"All you need is a new spark plug and some gas and it should be as good as new."

"All right thanks cousin." Victor pulls out 30 dollars for his usual fee.

Jamall sticks his palm up stopping him. "No need cuz. Since it's for such a good cause, this one's on the house."

Victor smiled back. "All right thanks cousin see ya!" and with that Victor ran for the TT Mart."

As Victor entered the TT Mart, Garfield greeted him from the counter. "Hey Cyborg! I'm manning the front until Mr. Wasozki gets back from his break and then I'm done. Wanna hang out afterwards?"

"No I can't man I gotta jet, some place to be." Hurrying to the auto aisle.

Seeing as there were no customers Garfield moseyed on down to where Victor was.

"Heeey Cyborg. What cha' doing?" Garfield sang in a sing song voice while rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Not now Garfield. I need to get this spark plug and some gas so I can get to this date on time." Right then Victor knew he made a mistake, as everybody knew he wasn't the best when it came to maturity.

"Sooo what's her naaaamme?" Garfield said with the biggest grin on his face.

Victor looked at him with the upmost seriousness "Look, dude I don't have time for this I have get there on time. Now go to the counter so you can ring me up."

"All right, all right…party pooper, remind me not to invite you to my next birthday party." Garfield groaned as he made his way to the counter dragging his feet.

After leaving the gas station with a full gas can he hustled on over to his car hoping it would start.

"Aaallll right" Victor said hopeful that his car would start. "Let's see what this baby can do." Vrroomm! It jumped back to life. "Yeesss! This is what I'm talkin' about! Boo Ya!" With that Victor got dressed and drove off.

**A/N: **All right boys and girls I hope this chapter is sufficient for your reading needs. Beast Boy is finally a clerk now! The title can actually live up to its name. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **Garfield the Clerk! **(4pm EST/3 pm C)


	7. The rest of the night

**What's up? I'm back guys! This is another chapter hopefully things get better from here on out. ****Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. If I did they would say damn like real teens. Also any similarity to any people, places, and historic events is entirely coincidental. **

**Chapter 6.5: The Rest of the Night**

After franticly swerving in the parking space Victor finally made it to Deli Deli Man with a few minutes to spare.

"All right Victor you can do this" Victor said shaking his arms trying to limber up while in the bathroom. "Just be yourself, be cool and you got this." He wiped his jacket, checked himself for unknown smells and then went out.

Just as he sat down, the unthinkable happened; Victor got nervous. "Oh man oh man" Victor said in a frantic patter as beads of sweat started form on Victor's head and his breathing became uneven. He thought to himself _Oh crap am I too early should I try to go out in my car and wait until she comes and then surprise her with the flowers? Or maybe the flowers are too much on a first date and then she'll think I'm desperate wouldn't want to see me again? Oh man what do I do? _Just then the beautiful Rachel Roth appeared…in some jeans and a black t-shirt. Rachel looked at him like he had a problem. "Sorry I'm late. Did you have to wait long? I was in the middle of packing and lost track of time. And wow your face has a funny look, are you nervous? I'm sorry if that was a bit straight forward that's kind of my thing I'm real good at telling how people feel. Oh and your head is really shiny by the way. "

Victor pardoned himself to go to the restroom to wipe his head down.

Rachel sits down to think and rationalize what just happened. '_Ok slow down Rachel I know you haven't been with a man in years but this is no time to get all antsy in my pantsy just 'cause he saved your life. It's the adrenaline talking and you're mistaking that for lust. You're just thanking hi_-' "Oh hi…um" "Victor" "Right Victor. Sorry I just blanked out for a min. Oh I wanted to say thanks for the flowers they'll look great in my new place."  
As Victor sits down an awkward tension grows between them.

"Oh you're moving?"

"Yea I'm moving into a new house that's a little closer to my new job."

"Oh yea I saw that on the TV, you're working at Channel 76 right? That's when I first saw you were alright."

"Wow you saw that! I didn't think you saw it. Did you watch all the way until the end?"

"Uh no I had to go to work. Was it important? Oh you know what? Ah never mind it's stupid."

"Oh…well I think we're thinking the same thing. This date isn't going very well."

As depressing as that fact was, it was the truth and Victor had realized as well.

"Yea I kinda felt it going that way but," Victor, while trying to rekindle the lust that hey previously had for one another, was stopped by Rachel.

Rachel put her hand down and sighed. "Look, I guess we both thought we could make this work, and in a way I thought we could, but we can't. I mean we just got caught up in the middle of the moment and got excited that's all. And besides I'm in a relationship with someone so it couldn't work anyways. Sorry Victor." Rachel tried to put her hand on Victor's to comfort him but Victor shied away. After that Rachel paid for her food and left.

That hits like a bomb in Victor's chest. Victor slumped in his seat looking depressed and gloomy like there was no tomorrow.

After Victor finished his meal he was so depressed while walking home he almost walked straight into oncoming traffic!

When Victor made it home he tried to get to sleep except the fact that sleep was not his friend that night. He just lay there feeling sorry for himself.

**A/N: **Well that was a turn for the worst huh? Don't worry they'll get together just as I predicted. Until then Read and Review.

~Elf-of-the-Sword~


End file.
